vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Luna
|-|Princess Luna= |-|Nightmare Moon= Summary Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the main antagonist of the season one premiere of "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" as Nightmare Moon. She is also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. As Nightmare Moon, much like the archetypal, over-the-top villains, Nightmare Moon is overly confident of herself and dramatically declares that the protagonist is a fool (foal) for thinking she can defeat her, and that "the night will last forever." Nightmare Moon uses her magic to set obstacles in Twilight and her friends' path to the Elements of Harmony indirectly, making creatures unwittingly assist her. These include the manticore, whose paw she embeds with a thorn so he'd attack the ponies, or Steven Magnet, whose mustache she cuts off so he'd make the river impassible. Once transformed back to her former self, Princess Luna is remorseful and tearful upon seeing her older sister. She runs to Celestia's side, apologizing for what she had done. Despite wanting to win over the citizens of Ponyville, the townspeople are frightened of her booming voice and assertive manner. Twilight Sparkle tells Spike that Luna must be having trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Alicorn, Princess of the Night Powers and Abilities: Magic, True Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can move celestial objects, Transmutation (Can turn enemies into shadow), BFR, Shapeshifting, Weather Manipulation, Life Creation, Dream Manipulation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Can turn into darkness | Purification, Can undo Reality Warping, Petrification, Can banish people to the moon Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Damaged Princess Celestia) | Solar System Level (One-shots Discord) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to her sister) | Relativistic attack speed (The Elements of Harmony beam can travel to the moon in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class E with magic (Moves the moon around Equestria on a daily basis) | Same as base Striking Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class KJ (Should be supperior to average Earth Ponies) | Same as base Durability: Solar System Level (Comparable to her sister) | Likely the Same as base Stamina: High (Could fight Princess Celestia) | Unknown Range: Thousands of kilometers (Can affect the moon from Earth) | Hundreds of miles (The Elements of harmony beam can reach the moon from Earth) Standard Equipment: None notable | The Elements of Harmony Intelligence: Wiser than she seems (Even though she is unfamiliar with moderninty, due to the time she was at the moon, Luna has shown above average intelligence, manipulating animals and unimated objects to create obstacles for the Mane Six, and apealing to their goals to persuade them into giving up. Luna also shows to be very wise, she protects everypony in Equestria inside their dreams, she displays kindness and offers wise advice to Scootaloo when she tells her to face her fears, she also gives advice to Sweetie Belle and tells her that she as well has a sister that often "shines more brightly" than her and that she struggles with it, later, Luna visits Apple Bloom's nightmare to comfort her cutie mark anxieties, and also brings Sweetie and Scootaloo into the dream.) Weaknesses: None Notable | The Elements are no longer linked to Princess Celestia, since they now belong to the Mane Six Key: Base | Elements of Harmony Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Category:TV Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Royalty